Wireless service providers may have a minimum level of network availability requirements; for example, 99.999% of network availability, or less than 10−5 of the probability of network (PF) failure. The design of networks may involve different teams with different skill sets, which may include, IP Multimedia Subsystems (IMS) services, data and transport groups. Different teams may work independently and efforts may not be aligned. Some layers of the network (e.g., Synchronous Optical Networking (SONET) and Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) layers of networks) may be over engineered and other layers (e.g., Internet Protocol (IP)/Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) layers of networks) may be under engineered, which may result in an overall system wide network that is sub optimal.